Aftermath
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Did Dean really go to hell or is he in his "mind hell"? Sam and Bobby try to return Dean's soul to his body before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath

Aftermath

Disclaimer: Contains some spoilerish stuff if you haven't seen No Rest for the Wicked. Season 3 Finale.

Warning: I like cussing. So you've been warned about the language. Bobby and Ruby appearances.

Back story: Well, basically Dean has gone to "hell", but is he in actual hell or is it a hell in his mind? Dean is currently in a hospital bed recovering from his physical injuries while Bobby and Sam figure out how to get his soul back to his body.

Flash back

A possessed Ruby is allowing hellhounds to rip Dean Winchester's body apart and drag him to hell. Somehow, Sam has managed to block a blinding death ray of white light that is thrown at him with the full intention of killing everyone in the room. Sending the demon possessing Ruby running with it's tale between its legs through the air ducts of the house. Two bodies lay on the floor. Sam is standing over Dean's body and kneels to hold him closer.

Sam: "Dean, you can't die on me. You're all the family I have. You can't leave my side like this. Not like this."

He is sobbing. Bobby is outside. The Holy Water sprinklers have become nothing more then regular water and the demonic army waiting to tear them apart has become nothing more the soaking wet humans confused as to why they are being soaked with water in the first place. Slowly, the crowd is turning to go to their homes. Bobby cautiously approaches the front porch prepared for anything to happen as he comes to Dean and Sam's rescue.

All he finds is two bodies and Sam crying mourning his lost brother.

Bobby: "Oh my God. She's dead too?"

Sam: "I don't know. Dean's gone, Bobby. She drug him off to hell even after I tried to stop her."

Bobby: "I'm sorry, Sam. There was just no other way to save him. We tried everything."

Sam: "I had one more chance. I could've saved him and instead I listened to his plan to get Ruby's knife. I could've saved him from going to hell, Bobby."

Bobby: "And exactly how are you planning to do that? You're not ready for that kind of a fight. It would kill you both."

Sam: "Ruby would've trained me to fight Lilith. She'd be dead and Dean would be alive and in one piece. I had one window of opportunity and I blew it. I let her kill Dean."

Bobby: "Listen, Dean was going to hell anyway. He made the deal. You didn't kill him, Sam. You never could've stopped Lilith no matter how much Ruby trained you. It would've killed you both in the end. He sold his soul and they were going to collect it with or without you training to fight Lilith. Now, we have to get these bodies out of here before the people that live here come back and get curious as to what happened here."

Sam: "We're taking Dean out first. God, I can't believe she's dead too. This is entirely my fault."

Bobby: "You had no control over that girl. Stop blaming yourself. If Dean heard you blaming yourself for this whole mess, he'd slap you where you stand."

Sam: "He'd tell me to stop crying like a little bitch and go find the son of a bitch that tried to kill him."

Meanwhile, inside Dean's mind. Dean is chained and hooked in this maze of hooks and chains.

Dean: "Sammy! Help me! What's happening to me?"

The hooks and chains give way to a dark cave where he is chained and hooked to the wall unable to move or break free. He can hear other people screaming for help and can't seem to help them. Suddenly, a female figure comes into the dim torch lit light. He can't see a face, but he can hear her voice clear as day and she is touching his face.

Female voice: "Hello there, Dean."

Dean: "Who the fuck are you and why are you touching me, you hell bitch?"

Female voice: "Such language. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? How's hell treating you? Are you starting to see exactly what I was talking about before you sent me back?"

She runs a finger along his jaw line like she is sizing up a lover.

Dean: "Meg. I should've figured it would be you. You know damn well you took my mother years ago."

Meg: "No. I had nothing to do with your mother's death. My father took your mother down. She got in the way of his son."

Dean: "My mother never had a son with Yellow Eyes. You're a lying bitch."

Female: "I agree. I am a bitch, but I do know how the line of heritage goes around here. My father, Azeel gave your mother his blood which he then gave to her second born son. See, we would've had the first born, but you weren't worthy of us."

Dean: "If I'm so unworthy, then why did you have me sell you my soul?"

Female: "Dean, you're so confused and pathetic when you're all by your little self. You really would forget to breathe if there wasn't someone reminding you how to do it. Sam is the first born leader, love and you're going to lead him to us and his destiny. We have quite awhile to get better acquainted."

She cuts across his cheek with her finger nail and Dean pulls against the chains and is quickly tugged by the hooks holding him firmly in place. No way to physically escape anything Meg had to dish out. She licks the blood from his cheek and smiles.

Meg: "You really can taste the fear in your blood. I'm going to enjoy stripping the humanity from your picture perfect little face."

He screams out again. Meanwhile, back with Sam and Bobby, Sam has taken Dean to a hospital to get physically treated for his "animal attack" as he told the doctors in the ER. He can some how feel that Dean is not dead and still hanging out to some life and is totally acting on an instinct. He can't explain why he still felt like Dean was alive somewhere in that body. His soul caught between Hell and Earth. He could feel him the same as he felt him when he was fighting the Reaper and came back to him through the Ouija board. He sits with Bobby in the ER waiting room.

Bobby: "Now, try to explain this to me again."

Sam: "Dean is still alive inside that torn up body. I can feel his soul still connected to his body."

Bobby: "You feel his soul."

Sam: "Yes. I know, it sounds crazy. Most things we deal with are crazy, but I felt this once before right before dad died in the hospital. Dean was stuck in limbo fighting a Reaper and he tried to talk to me through the Ouija Board and it worked. He was physically beat to hell and not expected to survive, but he came back to his body and lived to fight again. He wants to fight again and he needs to find his way back to his body."

Bobby: "If Dean is still alive in there, he is in so much physical pain that he doesn't want to come back to the body. He was attacked by hellhounds and left for dead."

Sam: "I know. That's why I brought him here. I'm hoping the doctors can physically save him even if he's not in his body yet."

The doctor comes out of the operating room. Sam and Bobby both stand up.

Doctor: "Mr. Singer, I'm afraid your other son is catatonic. He's been through a really traumatic physical experience and has trapped himself inside his own mind. Now, there is a possibility that you and Sam can reach him and bring him back. You have to talk to him and keep stimulating his mind to come back to his body by reminding him of the good times he had here and keep him comfortable. We've stabilized his body. He will make a full recovery from his injuries, but I'm afraid he'll be in that bed until he decides he wants to wake up."

Bobby: "Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor walks off to take care of some paper work and Sam lets out a heavy sigh and runs his hand through his hair.

Bobby: "Well, at least that is good news. He's physically going to be just fine. We just have to convince his mind to let him come back to his body."

Sam: "That's going to be kind of hard considering his soul is being tortured in hell right about now. I don't get why Lilith didn't finish off the job. I mean, she had his soul and she left him half alive."

Bobby: "She got spooked. Something scared her enough to where she dropped the ball and left without completing the transaction."

Sam: "That white light death ray."

Bobby: "Death ray? Boy, have you lost your mind?"

Sam: "No, hear me out. Lilith has this power that Yellow Eyes didn't have. She can throw out white light that wipes out small towns and cities. She tried to wipe, Ruby, Dean and I out with it and for some reason, when I blocked her light, it stopped. I can't explain how it stopped or why. It just bounced off of me and she ran out of Ruby's body like she was scared to death of me. I freaked her out."

Bobby: "You mean to tell me, you can fight off Lilith's death rays without knowing what you did. Does this mean that psychic thing is coming back?"

Sam: "I don't know. I can't explain what's happening. I just know we're both still standing here alive because I blocked her."


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby: "Now the question is how do we get Dean's soul back to his body?"

Sam: "I know where I have to start. Lilith only killed Ruby's meat suit. She said she sent her "far far away" which can only mean she went back to hell and I can summons her to help us."

Bobby: "Dean would be totally against this idea."

Sam: "Yeah. Well, I don't see a hell of a lot of other options right now. She knows about Lilith and she knows how the souls are collected. I'm not going to miss another opportunity to get Dean back."

Bobby decided to stay at the hospital with Dean's body while Sam went on the search for Ruby and some sort of help to get Dean back into his body. He didn't have to wait long. Ruby shows up at his hotel room.

Ruby: "Planning a ritual?"

Sam: "Ruby, I thought you were back in hell."

Ruby: "I never stay long. However, I do have a nice inside track on what happened with your brother and the big mishap."

Sam: "What big mishap?"

Ruby: "Well, his soul came due in hell and was never collected. There was a break in the line somewhere. The hellhounds came at midnight and took the physical body and his physical life, but his soul never made it to the collection plate."

Sam: "What do you mean, "A break in the line"?"

Ruby: "Lilith screwed something up. She came to collect Dean and got scared away from him. Nobody has seen her anywhere. It's like she vanished and I know exactly why she vanished and exactly who scared her."

Sam: "Who scared her into vanishing?"

Ruby: "Oh come on, Sammy. Take some credit for a job well done here. You've got the biggest and baddest of all the evil demons you've ever fought on the run. All you did was block her attempt on your life and she was gone. See, Lilith isn't used to hearing the word "no" when she wants something. She wanted you dead and you're still alive. She wanted Dean as leverage and now he's somehow missed the boat. You've got quite the undercover operation going on."

Sam: "I really have no idea what I did to make Lilith run away, but you said that you could train me to use this time bomb inside of me to destroy Lilith."

Ruby: "I can, but I want the bitch dead. You have to be willing to let go of everything you've ever been taught and embrace yourself for who you are destine to be."

Sam: "I'll do anything to bring Dean back. Whatever it is, I'll do it."

Ruby: "Destroying Lilith will bring Dean's soul back to his body and it will free him of his contract for good."

Sam: "Let's bring the bitch down, then."


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby smiles a sinister smile at the thought of turning Sam into an evil demon killing machine. Sam could feel himself getting scared inside. He was making a deal with a demon. Granted, Ruby was sort of on his side. I mean, she wants Lilith dead, right? That makes her an ally because she wants to destroy the enemy. But, on the other hand, she is a demon and she never explained her intentions for wanting to help him and Dean out. How could he be sure that this wasn't just some ploy to get him to turn over his own soul to the enemy and go with his brother? She had everything in her hands to make him her toy and here he was inviting her in.

He could hear Dean screaming at him for even thinking about trusting Ruby. He was making himself totally vulnerable to being attacked or even possessed by one of the not so cooperative dominions on the battle field. This could very well kill him or at least destroy all humanity that was left and holding him to his "fight the good fight" side. Dean would kill him for even thinking about this. But, he really didn't feel like there was any other way to bring him back to his body and break the catatonic state he was in at the hospital.

Ruby: "You have to be 100 percent sure. You can't have any doubts. The slightest doubt could be the death of you and Dean both. They smell fear and eat it for breakfast down there. You have to be a stone cold killer. No vulnerable spots and right now you have a huge vulnerable spot with Dean's physical body in the hospital. There's always someone looking for a good meat suit."

Sam: "We have to protect Dean at all costs. There can be no room for any fuck ups. If you fuck me over, I promise you will never walk earth again. I will destroy you and everyone who comes after you. Don't think for a second because you're helping me with Dean that I trust you. You're still the enemy here."

Ruby: "Here I thought you were the trusting Winchester, but you prove to be exactly like Dean. Are you going to start calling me "bitch" and throwing me threw walls too, because I can gladly kick your ass the same as his."

Sam puts his hand on her face and looks like he's going to go in for some sort of romantic kiss, but instead he lifts her off of her feet in a threatening strangle hold.

Sam: "I am not playing with you. I've lost enough of my family because you fucken demons decided you want to play with our fates. You're not taking me down with you. You understand me?"

The look in his eyes says he means serious business as he tosses her physical body onto the ground with no regard to if he physically hurt the human or not.

Ruby: "Now that's more like a fighter who wants his brother back. You keep that up and you're going to get through this just fine. I knew when I fought my way back to this body that I was making the right choice following you."

Sam: "I am not your leader. You're not following me anywhere. You're getting protection for my brother. Remember the whole, "I used to be human" speech you gave Dean or is that conveniently just tossed aside cuz you think you can score another demonic army leader. You couldn't wait to get Dean away from me so you could start manipulating me."

Ruby: "Sam, this is not in your trusting nature. You're already showing signs of a great fighter. This grief over losing Dean is going to work in your favor. I'm not manipulating you. I genuinely want you to get Dean's soul out of hell. I wouldn't wish that place on anyone. Yes, I do remember being human and I remember telling Dean. Rather you trust me or not, you are a leader and you are helping me battle Lilith."

Sam: "This isn't a popularity contest. I hear a lot of talking and I'm seeing no actions here. Don't make me waste my time."

He turns his back to walk out of the room.

Ruby: "You want some action. I'll give you some action."

She pulls The Colt out of her pocket and tosses it on the table near by with some bullets.

Sam: "How did you get a hold of The Colt?"

Ruby: "The point is I have it and you can use it as a tool to fight the kids off of Lilith."

Sam: "What about protecting Dean?"

Ruby: "We'll protect Dean. We're running out of time to act on this. You want to lose another window of opportunity here?"

Sam: "Another window of opportunity for what, to have Dean come back to a body that's not even his anymore and being manipulated by another demon? No, you're right. I'm not going to give that window of opportunity."

Ruby: "To kill Lilith, you dense moron. Are you not listening to a word I've been saying? Lilith is ripe for the picking right now. She's running scared and she's weak. You will never get another opportunity like this to attack. There is no summoning me back to my body to help out if this window shuts."

Sam: "And right now with Dean in the hospital, leaves him open for any one of you sons of bitches to hurt him. So, protect him and we can kill Lilith. It's as simple as that. You guarantee nothing will happen to him and that I will come out of this alive. You can't guarantee that, I can't help you kill Lilith. We do this smart or not at all."

Ruby: "You are seriously one stubborn ass bastard without Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam: "It's one of the more endearing traits Dean passed down to me. Now, as you said, our opportunity is getting smaller. There's no time to waste."

Ruby: "I am well aware of the time restraint. I need some supplies and you only have some of what I need."

Sam: "I know where we can get anything you want and it will help us protect Dean without leaving any of us vulnerable to attack."

Ruby: "Lead the way."

There's only one place that Sam knew could possibly have the stuff for the protection spell Ruby was about to perform for Dean, John's storage. There were a lot of things in there that he didn't want Ruby knowing the location of. Besides, Dean and John both would reach from the grave and strangle him if he led anything supernatural back to the one sacred spot they had left. So, they agreed to go their separate ways for now.

He stood at the storage door and suddenly, he gets one of those familiar feelings wash over him and is taken to his knees. He tries to keep from passing out right there, but is overcome by the feeling in his body.

"So, you're conspiring with Demons now. I can't leave you alone for a second."

Sam: "Dean? No. It's not possible. You're body is in the hospital."

"Who needs a body where I am? That's the beauty of being dead. You're free to go anywhere you want. Including, checking up on your little brother when he trusts the enemy to help him."

Sam: "Even in spirit you're the same. How the hell are we talking to each other?"

"I don't know, but it's a good thing I can talk to you because you need my help worse then ever. If you think you can trust Ruby to do anything for you, you're sadly mistaken."

Sam: "She's the only ticket I have into where you're at. I can't bring your soul back to your body without her. I'm not a spirit."

"You only think you need her. You have everything you need right at your finger tips. If you would just stop being in such a damn hurry and think about it for 5 minutes, you might just see she's full of shit."

Sam: "Well, we only have a small window of opportunity to attack Lilith while she's weak. If she regains her strength, we're all fucked. Including everyone you and I are protecting from the demon war."

"Yes, but you said it. It's a war, Sam. There are bound to be casualties here and there. I'm sorry, but even you know we can't save everyone. How do you think you're talking to me? It's not Ruby making you talk to me."

Sam: "Yeah, that is true. She is no where to be found right now. You've always taught me that we fight any way. Even if we think we're going down. At least we go down swinging."

"It's good to see you're still the same ol' Sammy. I did teach you a few good things. Just don't fuck up the Winchester name by thinking that a lying, two-faced, no good demon turned witch turned human has anything but a selfish agenda in this. She wants you to go "dark side" so she gets her leader."

Sam: "It's not about being the leader of the army any more, Dean. It's more complicated then that. Lilith is scared of me. I sent her running out of Ruby's old meat suit blocking that death ray thing she has going on with her eyes."

"Trust your instincts. They've never lead you wrong. You'd better be taking care of my wheels or I'm going to kick your ass before I go back to my body."

Sam: "Yeah. She's just fine. You can rest assured on that."

"Where I'm at there is no "resting assured."

Just as quickly as he fell out, he wakes up to Bobby trying to wake him.

Bobby: "Are you OK?"

Sam: "Yeah, I'm good now. What happened?"

Bobby: "I got a call that you were over at the old storage unit and when I got here you were passed out cold."

Sam: "I'm physically OK. I just had a really strange dream about Dean."

He gets up physically from the ground and dusts himself off. Still feeling a bit confused as to where the hell that dream came from and why he had to pass out in a public place.

Bobby: "How long have you been having these strange dreams?"

Sam: "This is the first one since Dean, y'know left."

Bobby: "Were you talking to Dean before you passed out?"

Sam: "No. It was like when I was in Cold Oak. One minute, I'm standing on my feet in front of the unit about to go inside and the next, I am in a completely different place and Dean is standing right there in front of me in perfect physical health. He even gave me shit about wanting to trust Ruby with bringing him back to his body."

Bobby: "Sounds like Dean may be trying to make a point from beyond the dead."

Sam: "Yeah, but did he have to make his point on video at a public place?"

He points to the Surveillance camera pointed towards them.

Bobby: "Don't you worry about that. I know the people who run this place. It won't ever be seen."

Sam: "I'm not sure exactly why I'm standing here. I just know I need some things that are inside there in order to protect Dean from being possessed in his vulnerable state."

Bobby: "The tattoo you two share protects his physical body from possession and that amulet will fight off anything that tries to take him down. So, even when he's not inside his body he is fighting off the supernatural."

Sam: "So, why the hell am I standing in front of this thing? It's mostly full of cursed objects and old memories dad kept of us."

Bobby: "It's full of old memories your father kept of you and Dean as boys. It makes sense that you would dream about Dean in front of it."

Sam: "This was another ploy distracting me from bringing Dean back to his body."

Bobby: "It was a sign if you ask me. You were brought to this spot for a reason and the reason has to do with Dean."

Sam: "Yeah. He wouldn't be talking to me if I wasn't on to something."

He opens the lock and he and Bobby go into the storage unit together. Side stepping all the booby traps protecting the contents from unwanted visitors, they happen upon a wooden box.

Sam: "What the hell? This wasn't in here the first time Dean and I came to this place looking for the rabbit's foot."

Bobby: "Are you sure? Maybe you and Dean didn't notice it because you weren't really looking for anything in particular."

Sam: "No. This definitely wasn't in here. Those aren't the same symbols as any of the cursed boxes and it sure as hell isn't Dad's writing on it."

He dusts some of the cobwebs and what not off of it. He shines his flashlight on it trying to make heads or tails of the strange writing all over the box.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby is looking at the symbols like they mean something to him.

Bobby: "I think I know what these symbols are for. I've seen them before in a book some place. They're very similar to the symbols in the Devil's Trap and the whole Key of Solomon."

Sam: "I was thinking that same thing. This is some kind of code to keep things from getting inside of it. So what's inside this box is protected from all things evil. I'd even go so far as to say it's probably even been blessed by someone."

Bobby: "So, why is there a blessed box with protection symbols all over it in your father's storage unit and how did it just magically appear here? John has this place held down like Fort Knox."

Sam: "I don't think this box came from dad. It had to have come from Bella. She's the only other one who's stolen something from us."

Bobby: "A thief left behind a valuable Supernatural item for you. That's not Bella's M.O at all. She's all about making money."

Sam: "Maybe this thing was worthless on the black market and she left it behind. Either way, this had to be the reason Dean leads me here."

Bobby: "It would certainly appear to be a clue."

They get the box out of the storage and make sure everything is locked behind them. Sam helps Bobby load it up into his truck and Sam gets in the Impala and follows Bobby back to his house. They get inside and Sam sits down on the couch. His body suddenly realized how tired it really was as he sat there looking through an old theology book trying to figure out the symbols and what they were for. There is an odd lock on the box but Sam doubted there was a key anywhere for it. Before he could think, he was out again. This time, sleeping peacefully on the comfortable couch instead of passed out on the cold pavement.

He found himself in another dream. This time he was chasing after something and it was leading him down into this dark cavern with miles and miles of tunnels. He could hear Dean yelling for him, but couldn't quite find him yet. He answered him and said he was coming to save him, but the thing turns on him just as he fires off a single shot from the gun he always carries. He jars awake and starts looking around for anything familiar and calms when he realizes he's at Bobby's.

Bobby: "You all right, son?"

Sam: "Yeah. I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. Why did you let me fall asleep?"

Bobby: "You're exhausted and you need the rest. You've been on the go non stop for a couple days now. You're gonna drive yourself crazy if you don't stop and get some rest."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam: "I'm fine. I know how to take care of myself."

Bobby: "Trust me. That little 20 minute cat nap is just going to take you over again. Why don't you just go upstairs and rest? I got this under control."

Sam: "Are you sure you've got it?"

Bobby: "You can trust me, Sam. I'm not giving up on Dean."

Sam yawns again and decides that it might be a good idea to just call it a night and get some rest. He heads upstairs and takes a shower. His body welcomed the warm water soothing his tired muscles. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since Dean died. There was just this sneaking, nagging voice in the back of his head that said Dean was still out there and was desperate for him to bring him back to his body. The more time that passed the further away from humanity Dean's soul was taken.

This brought him to why the dreams were coming back now. He thought the dreams were connected to Yellow Eyes and Dean and he killed the Yellow Eyed Demon a long time ago. That's how this whole demon war started when the gate was opened by Jake. So, where were these crazy ass dreams coming from? Was it possible that Dean was sending him these dreams? Did Dean have some sort of connection to him that was activating his psychic thing again? Maybe that's how Dean found him at Cold Oak. But, Andy had helped him send Dean the vision of where he was. There was nothing helping Dean send these visions to him where he was. He was in hell. There was no way someone was helping him down there. It was time for demonic revenge for as many of their family as he had killed on earth.

But, that brings up the subject of Ruby. What's her deal in all this? Why does she want Sam killing Lilith specifically? She has to have some sort of power that will destroy Lilith herself. She doesn't need him to kill Lilith. He finished up his shower and turned off the water. He grabbed a clean towel and dries off.

He brushed his teeth and the thought hit him. The dreams are a tool to find Dean and bring him back to his body. That's why Dean was sending him the dreams from hell. Nobody was helping him. It was his way of leaving him clues just like when they got separated on Earth. That was comforting to think his brother was just trying to leave him a trail of bread crumbs to bring him home like when the Wendigo took him. That means that Sam had the ability to bring his soul back to his body without anyone else helping him. Just like Dean had said in the vision. If he slowed down, he'd realize that Ruby was full of shit.

But, there was that familiar doubt as he got dressed in his sweat pants and a tank top. What if what he brought back wasn't 100 Dean? Hell had to change him from the guy who was his brother. Then again, Sam wasn't sure he was 100 him any more either. They'd just be lost together and trying to work things out, but at least Dean would be alive and free from his contract.

He climbed into bed and felt his body melt into the mattress and cool sheets. It felt so good to lay in a real bed for once and not one of those lumpy hotel beds. Man, having a home life would be great, if he knew what one was like any more.

What if Dean was tortured so bad that the brother he loved no longer existed as a human? What would he do without Dean being Dean? Worse, what happens if he is changed and Dean has to kill him cuz he can't save him like Dad asked him to. This was crazy talk. There was no way in hell any of that would happen. Dean would always be there to help him no matter what. He just knew it in his heart. Besides, he would never let his guard down long enough to be manipulated by Ruby or any other demon that tried to control him in this fight. He'd kill her and Lilith both with one shot. He could hear her sugary voice in his head now as he slept.

Ruby: "Tick tock, Sam. That window is closing and our time is wasting."

Sam: "Yeah. Your time is almost up."

Ruby: "I'm on your side, Sam. Are you forgetting that? I want you to save Dean and bring him back to his body."

Sam: "Oh, I haven't forgotten anything. You can bank on that. Dean is my brother. He's no concern of yours. I will save him and bring him back to his body with or without you."

Ruby: "Don't be so sure about that. You're forgetting the fact that you're still alive and human. There is no other way into hell unless you're dead or a demon. You're not just knocking on the door and hoping someone answers."

Sam: "I have my own way in and a safe return back too. I don't need you and I sure as hell don't owe you anything. I can guarantee that Dean will be safe and I will return alive and well. Can you say that?"

Ruby: "There's no need to get nasty. I'm not trying to harm you or your brother. We're a team. I want Lilith dead as much as you do."

Sam: "This isn't about Lilith anymore either. This is about my brother and bringing him back alive and in one piece."

Again with the white light and Ruby is gone. Sam is asleep in the bed soundly. He wakes up and the clock reads 10:00 AM. He can smell food cooking downstairs. His stomach rumbled in protest from not feeding it before he went to bed. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He got up and stretched before heading downstairs to find Bobby making breakfast for them.

Sam: "Morning Bobby."

Bobby: "Morning Sam. I made eggs and bacon if you're hungry."

Sam: "Thanks. I actually am hungry this morning. I can't remember the last time I ate something that wasn't prepared in a greasy diner."

He fixes Sam a plate and sits across the table from him with his own plate. Bobby smiled as he watched Sam in his morning routine. He had his cup of coffee, his plate of food and his napkin in his lap. He had so many characteristics of John. It was actually kind of nice to have him there. There hadn't been anyone but Bobby in that house for years. The closest thing to a room mate he ever had was his dog after his wife had died.

Bobby: "It's been awhile since I've had to cook for more then one person."

Sam: "I can only imagine."

There was that look in those caring puppy dog eyes that any father could love. He had been changed by what happened to Dean forever. He was on the road to becoming just like his father and obsessed like Dean with the fight and killing what killed Dean.

Sam: "Did you get any further with those symbols on that weird box?"

Bobby: "Well, yes and no. I mean, I got the same answers that you did with the symbols. That box on the other hand, it looks just like your usual storage box, but what's inside of it I'm sure is far from your typical stuff."

Sam: "Yeah, I got that impression from the protection symbols all over the place. They don't want whatever it is getting out or anything else getting in. How the hell did it get in dad's storage? I mean, if you, Dean or I didn't take it there, how did the person get it inside without losing their limbs on dad's booby traps or triggering the alarm?"

Bobby: "Dean is the only other one besides you that knows how to get in there without triggering anything. He helped John set it up. He knows all about the surveillance and everything."

Sam: "There wasn't anyone on the surveillance tapes besides Joe doing his usual rounds and there is no way Joe could get through those traps. Hell, I almost triggered one and I knew the layout."

Bobby: "What if Joe was being controlled?"

Sam: "You think something took over Joe?"

Bobby: "It's the only other thing that makes sense. We need to talk to him."

He calls Joe over at the storage and Joe agrees to meet at Bobby's house. He showed Bobby the tapes from the past week. Nothing much seemed to be unusual.

Joe: "I remember a package coming to the front office and I signed for it. When I opened the package there was a huge box inside of it. The next thing I know, I woke up on my living room couch with my wife hovering over me asking me if I was all right."

Bobby: "How long ago did you sign for this package?"

Joe: "A week ago. I don't remember anything that happened after signing the UPS slip."

Sam: "Were you having a lot of headaches that week or any kind of dizziness?"

Joe: "Come to think of it, yeah. I did have some dizziness. I passed out on rounds and I never ever fall asleep on duty."

Sam: "Do you remember doing anything during your rounds?"

Joe: "Just your typical day. I walked around the storage grounds and made sure nobody had cut threw the fence or hopped the gate. I made sure there were no homeless people trying to squat and I made sure all the locks were locked properly. I stopped in front of your storage unit to make sure the lock was properly locked and shortly after, I fell out in the middle of the street."

Sam gives Bobby a knowing look.

Bobby: "Thank you Joe. You've been a great help to us."

Joe: "Oh, no problem. I'm going to get back to the place."

Sam: "Thanks again, Joe."

Joe: "Don't mention it."

He leaves the house and goes back to the storage yard.

Sam: "See? I told you something possessed him. It happened in the same spot I fell out at. I had that dream about Dean in that same spot. Dean put that box in Dad's storage. He used Joe's body to physically move that box into the storage so I'd find it and we'd figure it out together. It's another clue to get him back to his body."


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby: "I think you need to go talk to some one, Sam. This whole Dean put that box in the storage thing sounds crazy."

Sam: "I'm not crazy. I know my brother and he will do anything he can to help me. Even being in hell isn't keeping him from trying to fight the evil sons of bitches that he fought while he was with me. He keeps talking to me in my dreams. I know it's him."

Bobby: "Well, for the sake of your sanity, I'm hoping your right. It wouldn't be the first time a Winchester clawed his way out of hell to help someone."

Sam: "I have to see Dean. I'm gonna head over to the hospital."

Bobby: "Be careful out there."

Sam: "I will. Thanks Bobby."

Bobby: "Anytime."

He gets in the Impala and heads over to visit Dean at the hospital. He felt a new found happiness buzzing around him. He couldn't explain half of what was happening around him. He just knew by instinct that it was leading him to bring Dean's soul back. Whatever was in that box was the answer he was looking for to the whole thing. He gets to the hospital and goes into Dean's room.

Dean looked like he was peacefully napping. His head propped up on a couple of pillows. The machines moaned out their song of beeps and flashing lights indicating his vitals. Nothing much had changed with the vitals. Right now, his heart rate was calm. Sam sat in the chair next to him.

Sam: "Hey Dean. It's me. I found this box in Dad's storage unit. I'm not exactly sure what you want me to do with it though. It's locked and there is no physical key to it. Bobby and I have exhausted ourselves trying to figure out those crazy old symbols on it. We know it's blessed and we know whatever is inside that box, can't get out or be touched by evil. We also know that whatever happens in this, you'll always be safe."

He looks over at the vital monitor and notices an increase in the brain activity.

Sam: "You're dreaming again, aren't you? I'll try to get you out of where you are as soon as I possibly can. I know your going through torture right now. Be strong for me and hold on to the hope that I will get you out. Don't let those evil sons of bitches take you down. We need you here. I need you. You're all the family I have and I don't really like this being on my own thing. It's scary and there are a lot of questions that I don't have an answer for. I know you'd help me through this and I can feel you pushing me in the right direction and trying to steer me away from Ruby. Just remember, I sorta need Ruby to get to where you are. I'm not a spirit and it's not possible for me to travel in between the realms like that."

He puts Dean's amulet he always wears around Dean's neck and pats his hand.

Sam: "I know. You don't like chick flick moments. So, I'll just leave you with the amulet and say hurry back, dude."

He walks out of the hospital room and sighs. He could almost hear Dean telling him he missed him and loved him, but he knew that would never happen because Dean never really expressed his love for anyone in the family. He just knew he cared about them because he protected them. That's exactly what Sam was going to do. He was going to protect Dean with everything he knew.

He goes out to the parking lot and is surprised again, by Ruby showing up.

Sam: "You've got to stop popping up like that. People are going to think you're a stalker and call the cops."

Ruby: "How do they know I'm not just one of your hot little chick girlfriends?"

Sam: "I don't have a lot of hot little chick girlfriends. Dean was the chick magnet. As far as anyone at the hospital knows, I'm the only family he has other then Bobby and there are no women involved."


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby: "All right. I'll stay away from the hospital. God, I wouldn't want you to pop a blood vessel over this. When was the last time you were with a woman anyway?"

Sam: "That's none of your business. What the hell are you doing here?"

Ruby: "I was just wondering how you were going to get Pandora's Box into hell if that's the only way to capture Dean's soul."

Sam: "What are you talking about?"

Ruby: "I know what that box is. It's a vessel for Dean's soul. Once you open it, there will be nothing but crazy chaos all around and the fall out that happens will make the Devil's Gate look like Christmas morning. Hence, why there is no key to it or step by step how to instructions on the side. You don't want to open that box, genius. No matter how much you think it's going to bring Dean back."

Sam: "If you have a better plan, I'm listening. I don't see any other options. Opening that box is the only way to get Dean's soul out of hell. I've exhausted all other options. I've tried deals. I've tried opening the Devil's Gate again in hopes that Dean would come out the way Dad did. Hell, I've even gone into cahoots with you knowing damn well that Dean would kill me for even thinking you had our best interest at heart. Nobody is helping me and quite frankly, this box was brought to the storage unit by Dean."

Ruby: "Look, where Dean is there are no open lines of communication. He can't just come and go as he pleases like a Motel 6. Whatever brought that box here was not Dean and it doesn't care if your brother ever makes it out of hell. It wants chaos and it is happy with the way things are presently going. Do you want to be responsible for the end of the world, Sam? We are still fighting a war here. It's part of the warfare and just another way for the evil side to win. It's Hell's version of a Trojan horse. You open that and they're going to come out fighting and take you down."

Sam: "What makes you so damn sure that this box is going to take us down like a Trojan horse? Did you possess Joe and have him bring this box knowing damn well it will destroy humanity?"

Ruby puts her hands on Sam's strong shoulders and gives him a gentle shake.

Ruby: "Wake up. I am on your side. I don't know who brought that box to Joe. I just know that it's not something you want to screw with. If you open that box, humanity as you know it is screwed."

He coils away from her touch like she's poison. He could feel his eyes stinging. Tears he hadn't cried in a week threatening to come to the surface. Suddenly, with a force he had no idea he even possessed in his body, Ruby flew across the parking lot and landed against a near by car knocking her human "meat suit" unconscious.

Sam: "This is bullshit. You will tell me anything to keep Dean in hell. It leaves me open for you to play with like a toy. Dean was right all along. I can't trust you. You don't know shit about getting him out of hell. I don't even think you can save him. I've been looking in all the wrong places. There is no magic ritual that's going to bring him back to life. There is no magic potion we can make that will save his soul and bring it back to him. It's been two days and we still have a steaming pile of jack shit to show for it."

He stood in shock as he realized Ruby was not moving or speaking any more.

Sam: "Ruby?"

He checks her for a pulse and finds no signs of life in her body.

Sam: "Ruby. Oh my God, what happened to you?"

He scoops up her body and carries her into the hospital hoping that the human host was not killed by whatever trick Ruby just pulled.

Sam: "Please still be alive in there. I can't handle losing two humans in one week. I am so sorry you had to be a victim to this. I don't even know your real name."

He carries her into the hospital.

Sam: "We need help over here."

A nurse runs over with a Gurnee and he lays Ruby's body on the Gurnee.

Nurse: "Do you know what happened, Sir?"

Sam: "No. I was visiting my brother, Dean and I found her unconscious in the parking lot. She's not bleeding or anything, but she wasn't breathing either."

Nurse: "Do you know if she has any kind of medical insurance?"

Sam: "I have no idea who she even is. Is she going to be ok?"

Nurse: "She'll be just fine."

A couple of hours go by and the doctor comes out into the waiting room where Sam was sitting alone.

Doctor: "Mr. Tyler?"

Sam: "Yes. That's me."

Doctor: "You're friend is in a deep coma. She's suffered a brain aneurism."

Sam: "Oh my God. Is she going to be all right?"

Doctor: "We won't know anything until she wakes up. If she wakes up we can see what damage was done to her brain. She's expected to make a full recovery."

Sam sighs a sigh of relief.

Sam: "Well, that's a good sign. Thank God for that."

Doctor: "You may go in to see her if you want."

Sam: "Did we find out what her name is?"

Doctor: "Her name is Kristy."

Sam: "Thank you, Doctor."

He goes into the room. An all too familiar scene with Kristy was unfolding. The machines were breathing for her and the monitor beeped out its long song of her vitals. At least he could reach her and have her come back to her body unlike Dean. This was a set back to the whole plan. What if Ruby had really left and he was never going to see her again? What the hell made her fly across the parking lot like that? Did he do that when he got pissed off? Was he turning into some sort of Incredible Hulk that could just throw people off him with his mind? No. That was too insane to even consider.

Besides, he never touched her. She laid her hands on him and he just pulled away. He'd done it with Dean a million times and he never flew across the room and lost consciousness. Hell, he never even had a bump from any fight they got into. Was this the demon blood trying to show him something? He needed some answers and the only one who could answer him was gone now and the other one was in a deep coma being tortured in hell. He couldn't handle any more "gifts" from this demonic birth defect of his.

He held Kristy's hand hoping he could do something positive with his time. He wanted the human host to come out of the coma and be all right, but that was hardly the case with most possession victims. Maybe he could send out some sort of healing vibe to her conscious and she'd come back ok. That would be great. At least he'd be able to help someone for once. He wasn't feeling too confident in himself right now. As a matter of fact, he felt even more cursed then before.

What was Ruby's deal? Why the hell was she so hell bent on getting him to kill off Lilith at any cost? He didn't care anymore. He was done with it. None of it was bringing Dean back and now Kristy. Suddenly, he felt a twitch in her human hand.

Sam: "Kristy?"

She squeezed his hand, now at him calling her name.

Sam: "Kristy? Hey you. Welcome back to the living world. You had us all worried."

Kristy blinked her eyes and focused on Sam's sweet face. If she could've smiled she would've.

Kristy: "Sam Winchester."

Sam: "Yeah. You remember me. That's good."

Kristy: "You saved my life."

Sam: "I just brought you to the hospital. The doctor's saved your life. They're going to want to look at you know that your conscious again."

Kristy: "I'm sure they will. Right now, I want to look at you."

She squeezed his hand again, encouraging him to lean down closer to her face. She put her hand on his cheek like they were lovers from long ago.

Kristy: "You were crying."

Sam: "Like I said, you scared me to death. I thought you were going to die on me."

Kristy: "I did. I saw the other side, Sam. There was bright, warm light and I heard familiar voices. Then a man brought me back to my body and said it wasn't my time yet."

Sam: "A man brought you back?"

Kristy: "Yeah. I think it was my grandfather. His voice was very soothing. I wanted to stay with him."

Sam: "I'm glad you came back to me."

Kristy: "Sam, I remember trying to save your brother. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Sam: "Shhh, don't worry about that right now. You need to recover right now and heal."

Kristy: "I want you to stay with me. You're my only family right now."

Sam: "I will. I'm not going to leave your side, honey."

He kisses her forehead before the doctors come in and check her vitals and reflexes.

Nurse: "I think you're going to be just fine, Kristy. You're going to make a full recovery. There are no signs of brain damage or memory loss."

Kristy: "Thank you."

The nurse leaves.

Sam: "I'm going to go check on my brother."

Kristy: "All right. I think I'm going to get some rest so I am strong for you when we leave here."

She smiles as he walks out of the room. He calls Bobby.

Bobby: "Hello?"

Sam: "Bobby, don't mess with that box. It's a trick."

Bobby: "A trick? What the Sam hell are you talking about, boy?"

Sam: "That box was not put in Dad's storage unit by Dean. Joe wasn't possessed by Dean. That box has a fate worse then the Devil's Gate if it's opened. It's Pandora's Box."

Bobby: "The Pandora's Box?"

Sam: "That's what my research has turned up. Something doesn't want us winning this fight. That's why we can't open it or find anything that says how to open it."

Bobby: "Well, thank God you found that out cuz I figured out that this is Greek on here and I found the book that can translate the language on here."

Sam: "We don't even want to think the words on that box cuz it means the end of the world as we all know it and humanity will be destroyed. I know, it all sounds X file ish, but it turns out that it's true."

Bobby: "Well, then we need to return this thing right back the storage unit and forget we ever saw it."

Sam: "Actually, it's not that easy. We have to destroy it. Something out there knows we have it and they know what it can do. It almost took down an innocent girl in the parking lot as I was leaving the hospital today."

Bobby: "Are you two all right?"

Sam: "Yeah. We're both physically fine now. She was knocked unconscious, but she's awake and expected to make a full recovery."

Bobby: "Thank God. Is Dean ok?"

Sam: "Yeah. I just looked in on him. No change with him. They're going to want to ask to take him off life support, Bobby. I don't know if I can handle that."

Bobby: "We'll deal with it when the time comes. Are you any closer to finding a way to getting his soul back?"

Sam: "No. I hit a huge brick wall with Ruby."

Bobby: "I wish I could say I'm surprised, kid. She's a demon and demon's lie. She can't save Dean from hell. It's not possible."

Sam: "Yeah. No shit. Now she's gone and we don't have to worry about her bothering us anymore. Problem with that is, she was my inside track to what's going on with my brother in hell."

Bobby: "I'm sorry."

Sam: "Bobby, I'm officially lost. There is no way on Earth I can bring Dean back and there is no way I can pull his plug knowing he can come back."

A couple of weeks go by. It's been 4 months since Dean was taken to hell. Sam and Bobby have since buried his body in a pine box. Bobby wanted to salt and burn his body, but Sam said he'd need it when he came back. It was all Sam could think about. He became obsessed with the idea of bringing Dean's soul back. Kristy made a full recovery from her injuries in the hospital. Sam is sitting in a local diner eating when Kristy walks into the diner.

Kristy: "Hey stranger."

Sam: "Kristy, hey. It's been a long time."

He hugs her and she gives him a kiss.

Kristy: "Yeah. It's been too long. I'm physically ok again. Clean bill of health."

Sam: "I am so happy to hear you say that. At least some good came out of my brother's death."

Kristy: "Yeah. I am sorry about that."

Sam: "Thank you, but it's not your fault."

Kristy: "You know, Bobby has been looking for you."

Sam: "I know. I got his messages. I just can't bring myself to call him back. I know he's been going through a lot these past 4 months and so have I."

Kristy: "He's taken to drinking full time."

Sam: "I really am sorry to hear that. I can't blame him. I've been there too. I just choose to focus on the hunt and getting rid of Lilith before she can claim any more innocent lives or souls."


	9. Chapter 9

Kristy: "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. This Lilith you speak of, is she supposed to be the evil bad guy in this hero story?"

Sam: "It's not a hero story. It's my job. I fight the Supernatural. I help innocent people get rid of evil."

Kristy: "So, Lilith is an evil person."

Sam: "Was a person. Now she's dead in Hell. Last time she was on Earth, she possessed an 8 year old girl and tried to destroy a town."

Kristy: "That sounds like something straight out of a horror movie."

Sam: "It was straight out of a horror movie. The problem is that there is no director calling "cut" when it gets too violent. It's my job to make sure she never steps foot on Earth ever again. She killed my brother and dragged his soul to hell. Now I want her to pay for taking him."

Kristy: "Wow, you actually believe that Lilith took your brother's soul from him."

Sam: "Let's just say I have outstanding proof and if she were you and I, I could prosecute her in a court of law and she would fry in the electric chair. But, since she's not you and I and I can't prosecute her in a court of law, I have my own form of punishment for her deeds."

Kristy: "I really think you need to talk to someone about your anger issues here. You believe all these disillusions about demons and ghosts being real and that you can rid the whole world of the evil they bring. I know you lost Dean and I know the two of you were extremely close to each other. It's never easy to lose a loved one."

Sam: "I don't expect you to understand this or even accept it as reality. But I am not crazy and I'm not disillusioned. I've seen this stuff happen and I know these things are real. You won't understand it until you've seen it for yourself. Yes, Dean is gone and it was tragic and I miss him every day, but I am not Psycho or in some state of Psychotic break."

Kristy: "I really feel for you Sam and I'm hoping you find the answers you are looking for soon."

Suddenly, there is a huge storm front rolling in on the town and rain is falling.

Kristy: "The weather man said there was a chance of storms today. I guess I got my rain I wanted."

Sam: "Yeah. You want to go back to my hotel room and wait for the rain to pass?"

Kristy: "Sure."

We go back to my hotel room. I'm all for normal weather patterns and the radio was talking about there being a thunderstorm this evening, but the clouds rolled in rather unusually quick for a passing storm. Then again, I could be over analyzing another Midwestern storm that is normal this time of year. By the time we got back to the hotel it was pouring rain. We barely got inside before we were both soaked to the bone.

Kristy: "Oh my God. Where the hell did all that come from?"

Sam: "Apparently it's been building up. Let's get out of these wet clothes before we both catch colds."

Kristy: "Sounds good, but I have nothing to change in to."

Sam throws her a pair of sweats and a shirt.

Sam: "The pants are probably 100 times too big, but they were Dean's. He's smaller then I."

Kristy: "Thank you. You're true gentlemen."

She smiles and goes into the bathroom leaving the bathroom door cracked a little so I could get a peak show at her getting undressed. She's an attractive woman. Brunette hair, petite, brown eyes. Her body's not really flat, but not really curvy in shape. Kind of a plane Jane and average compared to some of those silicone Sally's Dean has brought home on more then one occasion. I suppose if my mind wasn't a million miles away I might be attracted to her sexually. My body still ached from the last fight. So, I decided to look for some pain pills in my bag when suddenly, the lights started flickering on the whole block. Our room went dark. Now I have to find a flash light in the pitch black. Kristy comes walking out of the bathroom carrying a flash light.

Kristy: "Looking for this?"

Sam: "Yeah. I was trying to find some light so one of us doesn't kill themselves in the dark."

Kristy: "I'm good at seeing in the dark. Kind of like a cat."

Sam: "That's a good thing to have cuz I don't think the lights are coming back on until after the storm passes. This little cow poke town doesn't believe in back up generators."

Kristy: "We don't need any light, sweetheart. I've missed you."

Sam: "You've missed me."

Suddenly, her voice sounded all too familiar and the way she was carrying herself was familiar too. The smile was even one I've seen before. Then it hit me what had happened. Kristy was possessed again.

Kristy: "Yeah and for some reason I could really go for some cheese fries. Those things are like deep fried crack."

Sam: "Ruby? How the hell did you come back? I thought you left in the parking lot."

She kept advancing towards me like a long lost lover. I tried my best to keep the distance between us. I still blamed her for Dean's death. She dind't try to stop Lilith in any sort of way. So, I wasn't sure who's side she truley was on and didn't much care to find out either.

Kristy: "I did, but I found a nice, dead body to possess. I figured you'd like me better if the human was already gone. She was in a deep coma and was never going to wake up. I actually saved her."

Sam: "What is your deal? The box has been destroyed so you can forget about getting your hands on that. My brother's dead. So, you can forget about taking over his body or using it for some other channel. It's not going to happen as long as I'm alive."

Kristy: "Look Sam, I could give a shit less about that damn box. As for your brother, I don't need his body when I have this one. I've been hearing some things about you that I don't really like the sounds of. I also think Dean would want me to protect you from some of those contracts you're trying to take on. Word has it that you've been shopping around trying to bargain your brother out of hell."

Sam: "This is none of your business. You don't owe me shit."

I find the pills and wash it down with the nearest bottle of alcohol. One of many lying around the hotel room. Apparently, Ruby noticed it too cuz she gave me a look of concern. It was almost human the way she looked at me. Like she actually pitied the person she turned me in to. I didn't care one way or the other. It numbed the burning pain inside that losing Dean left.

Kristy: "You're desperate. You need my help and I can help you. I happen to know where Lilith is and I can train you to get rid of her."

Sam: "Here you go with that promise. We tried this once before, remember? I got nothing."

Kristy: "The difference is it's been 4 months. You're brother is no longer in the way. You can use that ticking time bomb inside of you to rid a few more demons out of this world and possibly bring your brother back. You just have to trust me. Drinking yourself to death and chasing it with Pain pills isn't going to bring Dean back to life."

Sam: "All right. You want me to trust you, I'll trust you. Show me what I have to do. If it brings Dean back, you get to live another day. If it doesn't I want you the hell out of my life and take all these empty promises and fucken threats of yours with you. I'm tired of playing the middle man for this useless battle between heaven and hell. Whatever happens to the rest of the world is going to happen rather I'm in it or not. I can't save everyone. There will be casualties no matter what I do. Whose side I take or even if I chose to take no sides at all and sit back. There will be casualties. Dean told me this was going to happen. When am I ever going to take what he says seriously?"

I sit in a chair near by. I can feel tears burning my eyes. I wasn't going to break down and give Ruby the satisfaction of seeing me weak. It would only fuel her ulterior motives.

Ruby: "Calm down, drama boy. I know he's been trying to talk to you. He wants you to be careful. Going around half drunk and high on pain pills, isn't going to bring you any closer to killing Lilith or bringing him back."

I take another drink off the Whisky bottle. Something abut what Ruby was saying was starting to ring true. He wouldn't want to see me all drunk on my ass and going around half cocked on jobs. But, right now I didn't care. I just wanted it to all go away and let me grieve in peace. 4 months was long enough to leave me alone. I choke back the emotion in my voice beore speaking.

Sam: "I am always careful. He knows that. These are cuz I hurt my back on that last job."

Ruby: "Well, apparently there's been something in your behavior that's got him worried that you're going to do something stupid."

Sam: "I did something stupid. I trusted you. I just told you I'd let you train me to fight off demons so I can kill Lilith. It doesn't get any more stupid then trusting the enemy. He always told me I shouldn't trust you cuz your a demon."

Ruby: "That was the smartest thing you've done. You wouldn't listen to him. You know I'm on your side. Your brother took a chance crossing the spiritual line there to talk to you. There are no open lines of communication where he is. He's being stripped of his humanity more and more each day. We need to hurry if we're still going to bring back what might resemble your brother."

Now the truth comes out. My brother wasn't even the same person any more. That's why she wasn't in a big hurry to bring him back right away. She was afraid she'd bring back the demon version of what Dean used to be and she knew I wouldn't want her to do that.

Sam: "What do you mean, 'might' resemble my brother?"

Ruby: "I don't want to be the one to tell you this. Not in this state of mind you're in."

Sam: "Would you cut the shit and just tell me already?"

I throw the Whiskey bottle against the wall getting frustrated at her line of answering questions with another question or some round about answer. I wanted to hear her admit the truth. Dean was gone and never coming back. She was stringing me along all this time.

Ruby: "You need to relax. You're brother is being turned into one of them. He can come back physically as himself, but he may never be the same psychologically or emotionally. He'll carry a lot of pain from what happened down there with him and he may be distant towards you."

Sam: "I don't care. At least he's not in hell anymore. He's living the life he's supposed to be living and not being some demon's bitch or whipping boy."

Ruby: "You sound like your ready to train."

Sam: "Let's do it."

I still feel a little drunk. So, basically anything that happens physically I won't feel. Ruby just sees me mirroring Dean's actions. The real deal is I want this to be my final fight tonight. I'm done. I've made every deal I can possibly think of and they don't want anything I have. I've gone to the Devil's Gate. That didn't do anything for me either. I felt a lot of old memories come flooding back from when Dean and I went after the Yellow Eyed Demon and I killed Jake. It just sent me even deeper into this spiral. I remembered Bobby as a strong hunter trying to help save Ellen from being blown away by the winds blowing as they were closing the Devil's Gate. I realized how much I actually missed both of them. Now I mourn the loss of a brother, a friend and one hell of a hunter. Granted, Bobby's not dead. He's far from it. But, he's so far into drinking that I'm not sure he can ever be pulled back and I can't bring myself to deal with it any longer.

That's the real reason I haven't returned his calls. I can't deal with the idea of my brother's death sending him over the edge. It's too much to deal with. This is the end of my world. Everyone I've ever loved or cared about is gone.

With that, Ruby and I go into what I hope, is my last fight ever. Two demons against one hunter. Ruby wouldn't even go into this one with me. She's been training me for months on how to expel demons without the book. Hell, I didn't even need to chant. I just closed my eyes, held out my hand, and somehow with the power of my mind, the demon would flood out of the human host.

Problem is, the human usually ends up dead and it gives me the worst headaches you can possibly imagine. Sometimes I even bleed from my nose or pass out. This time I tried it on a demon that was much more powerful then I am. He almost had me down when she came in. She jumped him and stabbed him with the knife sending him back to hell as I sit on the floor prey for the other one. She got him too. Of course when we get back to the hotel, I am livid.

Sam: "I can't believe you just saved my ass like that."

Ruby: "I told you not to go in there half cocked like that. You're suicidal."

Again, I wash the pain pills down with Whiskey. I felt weak like I wanted to fall out, but I wasn't going to show vulnerability in front of her.

Sam: "And? I'm sick of this cat and mouse shit. That fucken shit you taught me didn't work. All I got was a major headache. Are you trying to kill me?"

Ruby: "Me? You're doing a fine job of trying to kill yourself. Pain pills and alcohol is even a stretch for you, Sam. Dean wouldn't want you to do this."

Sam: "Oh, shut up. Stop trying to act like you're so concerned with poor pitiful me. You just want Lilith dead. Well, sorry but your little hand of Ipecac isn't working on her type. Those fuckers almost killed me."

I sit down in a chair and put my head in my hands. The room is spinning from the combination of the pills and the intense headache that the expelling gives me every time.

Ruby: "Sam, it works. You just have to get stronger. You have to keep trying to use it. The headaches will go away and the nose bleeds will stop. I promise it's not going to kill you. I'm not giving you anything I know you can't handle."

She comes over and puts her hands on my face. For a minute, she's almost human kneeling there looking up at me with those puppy dog eyes. She's the only being showing me any compassion. The only being that's been there from the beginning until the end. She knew and just understood everything I was going through. She comforted me and took care of me. For a moment, I lost myself. She started kissing me and I kissed her back.

Sam: "No, Ruby. What the hell are you doing?"

Ruby: "Shhhh, it's OK. You need to be reminded how human you really are."

I move away from her.

Sam: "This is wrong. I can't do this with you."

Ruby: "What's so wrong about it? I'm here and I'm willing. This body is nothing."

Sam: "It's not the body. Maybe it is. I don't know. This is wrong on so many different levels. I don't even know where to start."

I sit on the bed. Yeah, this time I'm defiantly not going to get up and go anywhere. I feel too light headed to go anywhere. As predicted she comes to me again. We start kissing. Next thing I know, our clothes are coming off and I am having the most incredible hot, angry sex I've ever felt. She's right. It did remind me how human I am and maybe in a way she even saved my life. For what it was worth.

But nothing could prepare any of us for what happened next. The next day after the huge storm, there was a report of a meteor crashing into earth or so the local cow folks will have you believing or was it alien beings? I don't read tabloids and the hearsay, you mind as well forget it. I know what it was Superman was on the Clark farm. You get the point. Ruby or Kristy or whatever she wants to be called this week is getting cleaned up when there is a knock on the door.

Ruby: "That must be the pizza."

I'm in the bathroom so I have no idea who she is opening the door in her underwear and tank top for. I walk out to the sight of my dead brother walking in the flesh and Bobby standing right next to him sober as a judge and wide eyed. My first instinct is that it couldn't possibly be Dean. So, of course I attack him and Bobby pulls me off of him. Apparently, that big crash was Dean crawling back from the Dead.

Well, that's what they have me believing anyway. You be the judge. The rest as they say is written in history.

The End


End file.
